The Mind Meld's Secret
The Mind Meld's Secret is the sixth episode of season 3 and the 22th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on November 19th, 2017. Plot The episode begins in a memory of the past, where 0 is making a Teremedosian mind meld with Mila while he's hidden. Now, in November, Mila is walking quietly to her home. When she enters, she finds sounds similar to those of a sexual relationship in her room. Mila opens the door slowly and finds Josep Maria 22 and Melina fucking on the bed in the room, and 22 says: "Hey, Mila, maybe you like the show?". Mila is surprised and doesn't know what to say, 22 says: "Get out of here and leave us alone!" and Mila is still more surprised. Then the scene changes to "another world", where Mila's flatmate, Aisha, sends messages to Mila on WhatsApp and then calls her, but she doesn't respond. It's 22:00 at night, and Aisha worries. Two hours later, at 0 o'clock, 22 receives a call from 0 who says he doesn't know where Mila is and asks if he knows anything. Meanwhile, Aisha calls Emergency of Tres Turons. Even so, they don't know where she is either. 22 says to the 07 that nobody finds Mila and they don't know where she is. Nobody knows, and 22 starts to worry… Emergency of "Tres Turons" is mobilised and they decide to notify the police, since they're very worried. The police starts looking, and 22 has returned to the ship 07 to control the actions of the authorities with the technology of the ship. 0 also helps 22 by accessing the security cameras throughout Barcelona, and after a great investigation, 22 and 0 come to the conclusion that Mila isn't in Barcelona or surely on Earth. In another world, Mila tells 22: "A bit of respect, educators won't allow this!" and 22 says: "Do you want to join us?". Mila says: "What⁇" and 22 says: "Melina, would you mind having one more girl with us?". Mila says: "You aren't like that…" and 22 says: "Don't tell me you don't feel like it!". Melina says: "Your former flatmate is proposing to come here with us, but I'll propose a much better thing: if you want to know answers, give me one…", and Mila doesn't understand anything. 22 says: "Don't you remember the mind meld?" and Mila says: "What?". Melina tells 22: "You're free to explain it to her", and 22 says: "Some time ago my brother made you a Teremedosian mind meld, and at that moment your brains merged. It's part of the Teremedosian skills, my species. That's to say, you have a small copy of his brain in your brain. And we want it!"… Mila says: "Why do you want it?" and 22 says: "I can't give you this information". Mila says: "Maybe because you aren't Josep Maria, since he has no brothers…" and 22 says: "Melina, hold her, we'll do it the hard way…". Mila says: "No!" but Melina grabs Mila, preventing her from moving, and 22 approaches her and forcibly kisses her. Then 22 falls to the floor, and Mila opens her eyes and in her pupils there are the letters 'FEF'. "22" is revealed to be Jordi Alejos García who was in disguise, and Mila says: "Jordi Alejos García, did you think I wouldn't protect her?". Jordi Alejos García says: "Who are you?" and Mila says: "I am 0-Mila". Jordi Alejos García doesn't understand anything, and Mila says: "The part of 0's brain has taken control of my body and now I'm a kind of clone of him. That's to say, first of all, let's get out of this fucking simulation, and then, Torchwood will take care of everything!". Jordi Alejos García says: "Torchwood?" and Mila says: "The Federation Starfleet no longer exists, we had to choose a name. And now, take me home!". Jordi Alejos Garcia says: "My arse!" and doubles from the educators Sandra, Eli, Anna and Merche hold Mila preventing her from moving, while Melina tells Jordi Alejos Garcia: "Let Andrea come here". Meanwhile, in the real world, a group of policemen is meeting with the Tres Turons team, and they say that they haven't found Mila anywhere, yet they're still looking everywhere. From the 07, 22 and 0 are also doing the same research, however they use more extensive parameters, that's to say, they search everywhere on Earth and on the planets of the Solar System which are within reach of the sensors of the 07. Finally, 22 says: "The Mirror Universe!" and 0 says: "Do you want to go there? We'll find Andrea's entire fleet showing their teeth!". 22 says: "Andrea is here, and besides that, we have Yusma's help!" but 0 says that he has tried to contact Yusma but hasn't received an answer, that's to say, they can't count on Yusma. Carla says: "And we don't know if Yusma is trustworthy or not!", and finally 22 says: "He knows everything, you can be sure. That's why now we're going to the Mirror Universe. Do you want to save Mila? Let's do it!". The ship 07 goes into warp towards the Bajoran wormhole, then goes to the Mirror Universe. And on the fake Earth, Andrea and Jordi Alejos García have Mila tied up in a bed and bring her to the simulated police station, where in reality it's the exit of the simulation… Andrea and Jordi Alejos García bring Mila to a room, and Jordi Alejos García tells Andrea: "Especially don't touch Mila, I don't know what she has done to me with the powers of that extraterrestrial!". Andrea says: "Are you telling me she has done something weird to you?" and Jordi Alejos García says: "Do you know what it is?". Andrea says: "No, but better be safe than sorry. I mean, you can't touch me either!". But Mila says: "Oh, like that was ever gonna happen!" and does something with her eyes, and with this, Jordi Alejos García takes Andrea and kisses her. Andrea falls to the floor unconscious, and Mila says: "Your beauty isn't our downfall, it's yours!". Jordi Alejos García falls unconscious too, and Mila says: "Why are you sleeping? The fun isn't over yet… over yet… over yet…". Then she also falls unconscious, exhausted. Meanwhile, the ship 07 arrives at the Earth of the Mirror Universe with the cloaking device to become invisible, and for the moment they haven't encountered any obstacle. The 07 analyses the Earth, and Carla says: "It's strange that Andrea hasn't counter-attacked…". But 0 says: "Here we have the answer: I'm detecting Andrea, Mila and another man in a point of the counterpart of the Iberian Peninsula…" and 22 says: "Jordi Alejos García, I presume". Carla says: "That's more strange: I'm detecting Teremedosian energy everywhere in that room!" and 0 says: "I know what they want: they want my brain information, and my little self-defence programme has been activated!"… In the room, Jordi Alejos García and Andrea wake up, and see that Mila is unconscious. Andrea says: "Come on, fast, tie her up!" and Jordi Alejos García does it. Andrea says: "Actually, despite the fact that the kiss was programmed by him, I liked it very much!" and Jordi Alejos García says: "Do you want to repeat it?". Andrea says: "First of all we must finish our work with her" and they two tie Mila to the bed. Mila then wakes up, and her eyes become normal again. Mila says: "What happened?" and then she sees Jordi Alejos García and Andrea. Mila looks at Jordi Alejos García and says: "I know you…", and then she begins to remember her real life and the five sisters kidnapped by Jordi Alejos García himself. Jordi Alejos García sees that his plan sinks more and more, and Melina enters the room. Mila looks at her and says: "You… you're my sister!", but Melina says: "No, silly girl, I'm not your sister, I'm the sister of another Mila… a much better Mila!". Then the door opens again and another Mila appears… Mirror Universe's Mila. She tells her sister: "You're my little sister, and I must teach you many things…" and Melina is surprised. Mirror Universe's Mila says: "I still don't understand how you can be such an arsehole, can't you see my hand?" and shows a transport sphere in her hand. Then from the sphere Yusma comes out with a phaser and a shooting starts… When the team of Andrea and Jordi Alejos García is winning the shooting, the crew of the ship 07 arrives and helps the two Milas and Yusma. 22 says: "Two of us, two Milas…" and Yusma says: "Indeed". Mirror Universe's Mila says: "Yusma, use the transport ball!" and Yusma enters the transport sphere and starts firing from there. Andrea takes a device of teleportation between universes and disappears, possibly she returns to the prime universe to continue her work and her mission. Jordi Alejos García and Melina also leave with other similar devices. Suddenly the two Milas, 22 and 0 are teleported aboard the transport sphere, where Yusma asks: "Which one is my Mila?" and Mirror Universe's Mila kisses Yusma in response. 22 says: "We have to go to my ship" and Yusma says: "Andrea will pursue you, but I'll protect you, that's to say, I'll come with you to your ship until you're at a point in the space of your universe…". 22 accepts, calls Carla and says: "Beam us aboard the 07, the whole transport sphere." Yusma helps the 07 to return home safely, and when they've reached the wormhole, Yusma and Mirror Universe's Mila say goodbye to the Federation Starfleet officers, and leave with their transport sphere. The 07 returns home, and when they've arrived on Earth, 22 says: "We must go back to the past, there's a big mess down there!" referring to the chaos on Earth with the police over Mila's disappearance… 22 tells Mila: "We'll give you Retcon, you won't remember anything…" but this time, Mila says: "I want to remember, I remember everything, I remember my family!". 22 is surprised, and Mila says: "You… it was you, you helped me remember who I am!". 22 says: "We have a problem…", but 0 says: "Maybe we should give her Retcon…" and he carries a syringe. 22 says: "I understand you…" and 0 approaches Mila to inject her with Retcon. Mila says: "No!" but 22 says: "Believe me, I'm the first who wants you to know and live happily, but I must do this to save you and protect you. Someday all this will come to light!". 0 injects Mila with Retcon, and then activates the return to the past. A white light covers the Earth, and Jordi Alejos García says: "Yes!" while 22 says: "Return to the past now!". When the return to the past is over, 22 and Mila are teleported to their homes, and nobody remembers anything about Mila's disappearance. In Andrea's burrow, Jordi Alejos García tells Andrea: "Yes, I've got it, they've returned to the past!" and Andrea only says: "What happened?". Then Jordi Alejos García kisses Andrea, and then they kiss passionately. And on the 07, 0 says: "The Retcon doesn't undo the Teremedosian mind melds, that's to say, the Mila who is now on Earth is the Mila who has been in the Mirror Universe and who has remembered her sisters and the kidnapper, Jordi Alejos García. Even though she can't consciously remember it, these memories continue in her subconscious and some day she'll remember everything again…" and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:El secret de ľenllaç es:El secreto del enlace fr:Le secret du lien gl:O segredo da ligazón it:Il segreto del collegamento pt:O segredo da ligação ro:Secretul legăturii ru:Секрет слияния